


Get out of my head/Don't say that word

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Fear, Heavy Angst, M/M, Paranoia, Suicide, Tissue Warning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Get out of my head/Don't say that word

Tony era sempre più agitato, non riusciva a dormire e non riusciva a non pensare a quella che era la battaglia con i Chitauri, anche il semplice nome dei Chitauri lo faceva andare in crisi, non l'aveva detto a nessuno perchè voleva evitare che qualcuno ne traesse vantaggio.  
Qualche giorno dopo ebbero una riunione operativa presso lo Shield e durante la riunione Fury aveva menzionato diverse volte il nome dei mostri, Tony ogni volta che sentiva quel nome iniziava a sudare freddo ed agitarsi a guardare le persone con paura come se fossero il nemico, non riusciva a respirare non riusciva a parlare e dopo che venne menzionato per l'ennesima volta svenne per la troppa agitazione.  
Si risvegliò qualche ora dopo in un lettino dei laboratori dello Shield e vide Steve davanti a lui "Tony, tutto bene, mi hai fatto preoccupare quando sei caduto prima? Stavamo parlando della guerra contro i Chitauri e tu ...." Stark si rannicchiò su se stesso e andò in iperventilazione "Cosa c'è che non va, i Chitauri ti danno fastidio?" chiese Steve ancora "Non dire più quella parola, ti prego non farlo", Tony stava piangendo, Steve andò vicino a lui e lo abbracciò "Su Tony va tutto bene, sei Iron Man puoi superare tutto, non dovremmo combattere contro i Chitauri mai più, forse qualcuno sarà impegnato a combattere te, ma non loro" disse Rogers rassicurante.   
Il miliardario andò ancora più in paranoia e volle staccarsi da Steve "Allontanati da me, come sei riuscito a fuggire Loki, tu dovresti essere in una prigione di Asgard" disse allarmato e fuggendo in un angolo della stanza "Cosa stai dicendo, Tony, sono io Steve, il Capitano, l'uomo che ami e che ti ama ma nessuno deve saperlo" continuò Rogers avvicinandosi a lui e accarezzandogli il viso "No, tu non sei lui, tu sei Loki e vuoi manipolarmi di nuovo, ora che ho un cuore umano sei tornato per farmi diventare una delle tue scimmie voltanti" disse Stark "Non sono Loki, sono Steve perchè non vuoi credermi?" gli chiese ancora Steve scuotendolo "Tony, ritorna in te, sono Steve e nessun altro". Tony era in lacrime "Lasciami stare, tu non vuoi fare altro che mettermi contro gli Avengers in modo che tu possa tornare indisturbato con quei cosi" disse Iron Man "I Chitauri, intendi?" disse ancora Rogers, Tony si alzò di scatto e andò via, si rifugiò nell'ufficio di Fury "Loki è tornato, si è trasformato nel Capitano e mi perseguita, vuole farmi quello che ha fatto a Barton" disse l'uomo disperato.  
Steve lo seguì ed entrò "Ha solo un po' di trauma represso dall'avventura contro i Chitauri", Tony roteò freneticamente gli occhi "Smettila di dire quella parola, perchè continui a volermi fare del male,Loki?" chiese preoccupato "Tornatene alla tua cella, lasciami vivere la mia vita in pace, ti prego" disse Stark "Non voglio essere il pupazzetto di nessuno" disse ancora "Non voglio fare del male a nessuno, voi morirete tutti per colpa mia, ma non voglio che sia per mano mia" disse mettendosi davanti a Fury.  
"Stark cerca di ragionare, perchè tu saresti ancora vivo se io volessi manipolarti?" chiese Steve "Perchè vuoi aspettare il momento giusto" rispose il miliardario" Perchè vuoi farmi sembrare pazzo e far pensare che uccido qualcuno per via della mia pazzia" concluse respirando affannosamente. Rogers gli si avvicinò e gli toccò il petto con una mano "Vedi non è successo niente" disse il Capitano, Tony non si fidava "Lo fai apposta perchè non vuoi che Fury veda la tua magia, ma poi mi manipolerai, mi farai uccidere i miei amici e poi mi farai fuori" disse "Ma io non te lo permetterò" disse Stark che iniziò a sbattere la testa contro il muro "Se mi spappolo il cervello, non puoi controllarlo" disse continuando a battere la testa sempre più forte. Steve lo staccò e lo abbracciò "Ascoltami ti prego" disse Steve "Non sono Loki e non voglio farti del male e i Chitauri non ci saranno mai più" gli accarezzò la testa, Tony non era convinto che fosse così "Perchè hai un pugnale nella tua mano destra allora?" gli chiese, il pugnale non era in mano a Steve ma nel fodero al lato dei pantaloni della sua divisa "Se mi vuoi morto basta dirmelo" disse ancora Tony "Non voglio che tu muoia, voglio che tu stia meglio e se ti lascerai aiutare starai meglio" disse il soldato. Tony non voleva credere "Tu non sei Steve, smettila di fingere, ti sei preso anche il mio Steve" disse Stark prendendo il pugnale e piantandoselo nel cuore "Tu non sei il mio Stevie, lui non mi avrebbe mai permesso di farlo" disse Tony mentre vedeva Steve prendere il pugnale e toglierlo dal cuore "Su dammi il colpo di grazia e se incontrerai Steve digli che lo amavo alla follia" disse per poi spirare, aveva perso troppo sangue e nessuno aveva potuto fare nulla. Quello era davvero Steve ma lui non l'aveva creduto, e ora- con la sua morte- aveva lasciato il vuoto nel cuore di qualcuno senza neanche essersi neanche accorto di averlo fatto.


End file.
